A Werewolf's Perspective
by Axelrocks
Summary: SEQUEL TO IN HIS MIND! You must read In His Mind to get this! Liam is now part of the gang and he had decided to help defeat the Edison Group?But what happens when his ex-girlfriend shows up? Does she want to help, or is she part of something sinister?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone!! Here's what you all have been waiting for! A sequel to _In His Mind!! _Its going to be mostly in Liam's POV. Something different, huh? I hope you all enjoy!! And I hope this becomes as succesful as the first one!!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 1**

**Liam's POV**

It was nice. It was so nice to just sit here and not worry about _anything. _I sipped my ice tea and leaned back in my lounge chair. Sitting across from me was Chloe and Derek and together we were basking in the warm sun. Like we had been doing for the past couple days. Andrew had told us to rest before we made our next move, and we had taken advantage of it. Big time.

I looked over at Chloe and Derek to see that they were dozing off. Derek had his arm around Chloe and she was curled up at his side. They looked so good together and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I used to have that. I used to have someone I loved. But that was in the past and it still hurt to think about it.

------

Her name was Kara and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. The sound of her laugh always made me smile. And she was always smiling, because she was always happy. And I was always happy to be around her. She was my world, my life, my everything. And when she left my everything came crashing down. I sank to an all time low with no hope of ever picking myself up. My world shattered along with my heart.

I still remembered when we first met. I had just gotten done running, like I did every morning. And let me tell you I wasn't a pretty sight. My shirt was drenched in sweat and my hair was plastered to my head. Not a pretty sight at all!

I was parched and I knew I wasn't going to make it home so I stopped at the nearest convenient store to grab a drink and there she was! She was at the counter paying for a cup of coffee she was getting. I grabbed myself a Gatorade and got in line. She was still counting out her change. She had an apologetic smile on her face, and the cashier didn't look annoyed.

Once everything was paid for she thanked the cashier and left. I watched her go and then noticed she had dropped her wallet. I slapped a five on the counter, told him to keep the change, and then raced after her.

I picked up her wallet. "Uh, miss?" I had said and jogged up to her.

She turned around confused. "Yes?"

I held out her wallet. "You dropped this."

She broke out into a big smile. "Oh, thank you!" She took it and put into her purse. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it. Thank you so much!"

I felt my face grow red. "It was nothing," I mumbled.

She didn't say anything and she seemed to look me over.

"Out running, huh?" She said with a smile.

I felt myself go red again. Now I wished I had taken the time and changed my shirt. Who cared if I had died of dehydration on the way. Anything was better than this humiliation.

"I was going to run today, but when I woke up I just wasn't feeling it. So I went and got some coffee instead." She continued. I didn't mind I could listen to her voice for days.

"So do you like run, everyday?" She asked me and I finally had to say something.

"Yea, pretty much." It was the truth, I would either run around the town or in the woods...as a wolf. But I didn't tell her that part of course.

"Me too!" Well except for today. Maybe we could run together sometime."

"That would be great!" I wanted to leap and shout. Really? She wanted to run with me? That was a good sign, right?

"Good."

I looked at my watch I hadn't had breakfast and I was starving.

"Have you eaten..." I trailed noticing I didn't know her name.

She smiled. "It's Kara, and no I haven't. Oh by the way what's your name?"

"Liam. Um...would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"I would love too." Those four words made my heart stop.

------

Usually when I went out to breakfast I would shovel the food in my mouth. Being a werewolf meant I had a HUGE appetite. But with Kara around I took it slow. I already had a sweaty shirt on I didn't want her to think me any more of a slob than she already probably did.

"So what do you do?" She asked me when our plates were cleared away.

Well at that time I did have a job. "I work at the local newspaper."

She brightened. "Oh, so are you a journalist?"

I knew she would probably ask me that and I felt my face grow red for the third time that morning. This was odd, I never got embarrassed.

"No, errand boy. Hopefully journalist one day. I got to start somewhere, right? And I guess that's getting my boss his coffee. So how about you?" I wanted to get the attention off me.

"Well, actually I just moved here," she began.

That was why I had never seen her before. I lived in a pretty small town. And everyone knew everyone.

"I came from the big city. I lived with my parents." This time she blushed. "But I wanted to make it on my own and I came to this small town."

"I'm glad you did." Was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She giggled and looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go!" She grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it and handed it to me. "Here's my number, in case I lose my wallet again."

-------

And well after that things started to go uphill for me. I called her, of course. We went on our first date and many others. We shared our first kiss, our second, third, fourth, and so on...

I fell in love with her and she with me. We moved together. Separate room. We both wanted to get married before we did anything like that. And marry her I wanted to do.

But as we got into a more serious relationship I had this nagging thought in the back of my head. I had to tell her. I had to tell her what I really was. A werewolf. Part of me didn't want to. I thought she would get scared and run. But I had to tell her. How would I explain my disappearances some nights? So I had to tell her and I did.

She took it well. A little surprised, but otherwise she took it well. A little too well now that I think about it. That night we went to bed happy. The next morning I walked into her room ring in my hand ready to propose to her. But she was gone. No note, nothing. She had just walked out my life leaving my world shattered at my feet.

-------

"Liam?" Someone said my name and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at saw Chloe standing in front of me. Her forehead was wrinkled in worry.

"Yea?"

"What's wrong?" She wiped something wet off my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Me? Crying? No way. I felt my cheeks and sure enough they were wet. What the hell was happening to me? I was definitely getting soft. Great, just what I needed. And here I was hoping to be a good werewolf model to Derek. I was the very picture of toughness, but now with tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Um...I must have gotten something in my eye."

She didn't believe me, just like I figured. "Yeah right. Come on, Liam you can tell me."

"Chloe, really there's nothing wrong." I wiped my face.

She rolled her eyes, not believing me at all. She sighed. "Liam-"

She was interrupted when Andrew, Simon and Tori came up behind us.

"There you lazy bums are," said Andrew. "Now everyone get up we need to have all your focus here. It looks like we have some planning to do."

**A/N Well I thought I should add a little insight of Liam's life. This isn't going to focus mainly around Chloe and Derek. It's going to be about Liam. Don't worry I will write About Derek and Chloe. But they aren't really the mai main focus, I hope that's alright with you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I hope this is worth it! And I hope you all enjoy this update, and thank you to the four reviewers who reviewed my first chapter!! :) Thank you!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

"Now we need to discuss how we are going about destroying the Edison Group," Andrew said looking at each of us in turn. No one said anything.

I raised my hand, somewhat reluctantly. Andrew looked at me. I began. "Maybe we can go back to that building we were at before. Where the Edison Group held you, Tori and Simon captive? Maybe they have information that could be of help to us."

Andrew seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yea, that sounds good. I think they may have abandoned it. Hopefully, if we're lucky, they left some useful things in there. Does this sound like a good idea to all of you?"

They all nodded. I sighed in relief. I have been feeling like an outsider, well actually I was, but right now I felt like I had helped and I didn't feel like an outsider so much anymore.

---------

"So how are we going to get there?" asked Derek.

Andrew thought again. "I think that some of us should walk there, and then the others can drive. That way we can have a fast get away. And if you all walk there you can tell us the coast is clear so we don't drive into a trap."

"I got dibs on riding in the car," said Tori. Figures. Well I guess you couldn't exactly walk through the woods with four inch heels on, could you?

"Liam," Andrew looked said and looked at me. "It looks like you, Derek, and Chloe are our walkers."

I couldn't help but smile in relief. I wasn't too fond of Tori and me and Simon never really talked. But me and Derek were cool now, and I always liked to be around Chloe. She always made me feel like I belonged.

--------

We decided we weren't going to leave until tomorrow. Andrew told us to rest up. So you know what we did? We went right back to our spots and enjoyed the last few hours of sunlight. Then my stomach rumbled. I sat up and saw Derek was up also. I wasn't the only one who was hungry. Blame it on a werewolf's metabolism.

He looked at me. "Hungry?"

"Yea," I said. "You?"

He smiled. "You know it."

Of course me and Derek were always hungry. You didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out. Just live with us for one day and you will see how much food we go through.

He stood up and I followed suit. Chloe was still on her chair, sleeping. She didn't even notice us leaving.

I looked at him. "Are you going to leave her here?" I asked.

"Yea, we'll grab some food and come back. And if she wakes up before we come back hopefully the food calm her down." He took one last look back.

I laughed. "Food works wonders."

He smiled. "Don't we know it."

--------

We walked up to the house and we smelled food being cooked. You didn't need to have a werewolf' sense of smell to smell it. And it smelled good whatever it was.

"Looks like Andrew must have read are minds," said Derek.

I smiled. "Or he heard our growling stomachs all the way up here."

"Probably," he said and opened the back door and we walked in.

Andrew looked at us and smiled. "Figured you'd be up here soon. Food is on the table."

I looked over at the table. "Steak?" I asked surprised. On the table was three plates, each with a steak, potatoes, and some corn. My mouth watered at the sight, and smell.

Andrew laughed. "I figured they would fill you two up better."

I looked at Derek and saw we were both holding back laughter. Fill us up? Ha! We would be hungry again in couple hours. But we gave him credit for trying.

"Thanks, Andrew,: I thanked him and picked up my plate.

"Yea, thanks," said Derek picking up a plate for him and a plate for Chloe. And we walked out of the house. I was half-tempted to eat as I walked but I waited until we got back to our seats. Chloe was up and waiting when we got back. She didn't look angry at all. She thanked Derek when he handed her her own plate. And together we began eating.

------

It grew dark and we all knew it was time to go to bed. I walked by myself up to the house while Chloe and Derek held hands and walked behind me. I walked up to my room, which I shared with Derek. I crawled into bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. And to tell you the truth I was looking forward to it. If I helped defeat the Edison Group I would truly feel like I belonged here and wasn't just going along for the ride. I truly wanted these people to stop hunting my friends. They were the only thing I had.

I was soon asleep and it wasn't until a long while did I hear Derek enter the room himself. And again I wished that I had someone like Derek had Chloe.

--------

We set out early the next day. If we didn't stop we should make it by nightfall. We kept close to the road. Not so anyone can see us from the road, but so we can hear the cars passing by. And ever since the incident where Chloe fell into the river we weren't going to take chances of crossing that tree again. We would actually cross the real bridge that went over. That way none of us would be at risk of falling in.

We each carried a pack. Me and Derek's contained food. And Chloe's held blankets for later when we wait for the rest of the group to catch up. Don't tell anyone but I had already snacked a little on the food in my pack. I looked over at Derek and it looked like he was too.

------

It was dark and we had just crossed the bridge and we came to the old Edison Group building. There was one lone street light shining in front of it. It looked abandoned, well it did until someone walked out. It was a woman. We jumped behind some trees and watched. But she looked familiar I looked at her closer.

She had long brown hair, hair that looked so familair to me. That was all I could tell. Then she moved her head and I could see her face. I couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? Or was my mind playing tricks on me?

"Kara?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG I'm sorry for the LONG wait I had a little bit of writer's block and to tell you all the truth this chapter may seem kind of blah. But I hope you all still like it.**

**~Axelrocks~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kara?" I called louder. Derek shushed me. I turned to him. "I know her." I stepped out of my hiding place. "Kara? Is that you?"

She turned in the direction of my voice, surprise and horror was written all over her face.

"Kara, it's me." I walked closer, hoping she saw who it was and didn't bolt.

"Liam?" She asked. "Liam, is that really you?"

We were only a couple of feet apart. I wanted to run and gather her in my arms. But she had left me, she didn't want me anymore. She didn't love me.

Relief flooded her face when she saw it was me. I was confused. Was she glad to see me? Or was she glad it wasn't a murder or a rapist?

Then another thought came to my mind. What was she doing here?

----------------

Derek and Chloe both came out of their hiding place. Chloe was slightly behind Derek. Probably to protect her. I didn't blame him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, and I couldn't help but feel very suspicious of her. What did she have to with Edison Group?

She looked down. "It's a long story."

I was about to say something, but Derek beat me to it. "Then you have time to tell us."

---------------

Derek and Chloe had now joined us and I felt like I had to introduce them. So I did.

"Um...Kara? This is Derek, he's uh a...werewolf. Like me." I searched her face for anything, but it remained blank. So I continued, "And this is Chloe." She stepped put from behind Derek, smiled and waved.

I smiled at her she always seemed to make people feel welcome. Derek on the other hand. I could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't trust Kara. Not at all. I knew that look because he had given me that same look up until recently.

"Hi," she said somewhat uneasily. "I'm Kara. I'm an old...friend of Liam."

That hurt. Yea, we had been friends and then we became more. So much more. Did that mean that she wished that part of her life didn't occur? My heart seemed to break all over again.

I turned away from her. I didn't want her to see that she had deeply hurt me. I would have been better off if I had just let her walk right past me and not say anything to her. It would have been better if I hadn't fallen in love with her.

-----------

"Hey, Liam, I need to talk to you," said Derek grabbing me by the shoulder.

I looked at him. "Sure," I said. I kind of knew what he was going to talk to me about. It was probably about Kara or something.

We walked off always. But not too far where Derek couldn't keep on eye on Chloe and Kara. He looked at me. "I don't trust her."

What did I tell you? Derek continued.

"So what exactly is her relationship with her?"

I sighed. I had hoped that he wouldn't ask me that question. "I-"

Then Derek interrupted me. "You loved her, didn't you?"

How had he known? But I nodded my head anyway. "Yea, and I think she felt the same way about me too. Then she left..."

Derek looked at me intently, listening to my every word. He was a good listener. "So why did she leave you?"

I sighed again. "I was about to ask her to marry me, so I told her I was a werewolf. She seemed fine about it, then the next morning she was gone." Retelling that event had hurt, but Derek needed to get more of a background check on her.

He shook his head. "I still don't trust her. Why was she in the Edison Group's building? Either she works for them, or she's looking for answer to. Does she have any special powers?"

I shook my head. "None that I know of. Well none that she ever told me."

"Well I'm going to keep a weary eye on her until she proves she's on our side," he said and looked over at Chloe and Kara.

They stood silently. Both of them weren't talking, which was odd. Especially for Chloe who would I have thought already been best friends with Kara by now.

Derek looked back at me. "Okay, I'm going to call Andrew and tell him the coast is clear and they can come in the morning. In the mean time we are going to try and get as much as we can get out of her."

I nodded and together we walked back to Chloe and Kara. We were on a mission.

-------------

Kara watched as approach. She had an uneasy look on her face and I couldn't blame her. She was about to be interrogated and that was never fun. Trust me.

Derek walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Me and Kara stood a few feet apart and weren't even looking at each other.

"Kara, we're going to ask you a couple questions," Derek said getting down to business.

She jumped at his voice then looked at him. "Yes? What do you want to know?" By the look on her face she could already tell what he was probably going to ask her.

"What were you doing in the Edison Group's building?"

She looked away. "I don't want to tell you."

Then I spoke up. "Kara you have to tell us if you want us to trust you."

"Who said I wanted you to trust me, Liam?!" She glared at me. "I didn't ask any of you to trust me!"

"Well, then you're staying with us. We can't chance you going back to the Edison Group and telling them where we are," Derek said very calmly.

"But I'm not with them!" she protested.

"Then what were you doing in there?" He asked again.

We waited for an answer. Her gaze swiveled to me.

"I'll only tell Liam," she said.

What?! I jumped up in surprise. She wanted to talk to me? I thought she hated me!

"Deal," said Derek, then he turned to me. "You're okay with this, Liam, right?"

I looked at Kara, who hadn't taken her gaze off me, and nodded. "Yea, I'll talk to her."

-----------

"So talk," I demanded of her when we were a little ways off from Derek and Chloe.

She looked up at me, startled. She probably hadn't expected me to use that tone of voice with her.

"I-I," she stuttered and her hands were trembling.

What the? I said to myself. What was going on with her hands. For a second they looked different. For a second her fingers had been shorter and the nails had been bitten down. But know they were longer and her fingernails were longer.

What was going on with her?

I grabbed her hands, to stop the trembling, then I looked up and into her eyes.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

**A/N I hate to do this but on my last chapter I only got 1 review :( I think that's weird because the first story to this got 111 reviews. I'm not asking for a million reviews(even though that would be nice) But maybe I could get more reviews for this chapter. 2 at the least. Please :)**

**~Axelrocks~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry this took forever, I'm sorry. And unfortunatley I won't be able to update as much as I can anymore. My computer has been overrun by my family and I hardly have anytime on it anymore. So bear with me until I can get a labtop(which will be soon) And sorry this chapter is kind of blah. Sorry I'll try and make it up to you all in the next update!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

She looked away from me, like I had expected. She didn't want to tell me what was wrong. The more she kept quiet, the more I knew Derek was getting suspicious of her. Even though I hated to admit it, but I was getting suspicious of her too.

She took her hands out of mine and stuffed them in her pockets. "It's nothing, Liam. Nothing at all. You don't need to worry about me anymore?"

Worry about her anymore? So that was it. She didn't want me around. And that broke my heart all over again.

"Come on, Kara," I pleaded with her. "I need to know something. If you don't say anything, Derek won't let you leave here. Do you know that? You have to tell me something. I'm sure you want to get as far away from me as you can, right?"

"Liam.." she started.

But I stopped her. "It's okay, I know why you left." I didn't want her to tell me, I don't think my heart could take it.

She looked at me. "Do you really?"

I nodded. "It's because I'm a werewolf right? You were scared of me?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No that's not it at all. I left because I was afraid that if we got married and had kids they would end up having something wrong with them. me being a human and you a werewolf. I didn't know what would happen to them. And that's why I came here..." she trailed off.

"What? You came here? For what? Come on, Kara you can tell me." I tried to get words out of her.

She looked away again.

I sighed in frustration we were getting no where, and I could hear Derek's impatient ness from here.

"I came here for you," she finally said.

"What?" I said. What did she mean she came here for me?

"I wanted," she stopped then started again. "I wanted to become a werewolf like you."

-------------

"What?" I said again. She wanted to become a werewolf like me? Why?

"Yes, and I thought that they could help me somehow become a werewolf. I figured if I became one then we wouldn't have to have any worries. But they didn't help me at all. Then I heard they abandoned this building and I figured they would have answers for me. But they didn't and then I ran into you here."

Now we were getting somewhere. "So that's why you were here?" Good I thought she was here for me sinister reasons and now I felt guilty for ever thinking that. She wanted to become like me. Did that mean she still loved me?

"Kara," I started. Ready to ask her the question I so desperately needed the answer to. "Do you still love me?"

But before she could answer me, Derek walked up behind me and placed an arm on my shoulder. "I think we should get some rest. Andrew, Tori, and Simon are coming in the morning."

I turned to him. "Wait, don't you want to hear about Kara?"

He smirked. "I heard everything."

It figured he would have been listening. There was one advantage of having werewolf hearing. You didn't have to be close to hear someone's very personal conversation.

-------------

Derek and Chloe shared one blanket, so that left me and Kara for the other. I could tell she was uncomfortable, and to tell you the truth I was a little bit too. I still didn't know how she felt about me.

"I'm not tired," I said hoping to ease the tension.

"Yes you are," she said and grabbed my hand. "Come on, you need your rest."

I looked down at our entwined hands. What did this mean? Did this mean she still cared for me? My heart began to beat faster. This couldn't be, could it?

She grabbed the blanket and a pillow and patted the ground beside her. "Come on," she said with a smile. My heart beat a little faster at that.

So I laid down beside her, but made sure I didn't touch her. I was still uncomfortable. Something wasn't right. She had been gone for three years. What had made her want to be a werewolf three years later after she left me? Was there some other reason why she had associated with the Edison Group? I sure hope there wasn't. She was back in my life and I didn't want her to leave again. Not ever.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness. I haven't written a chapter this short since I first started writing fan fiction on here, so again I'm sorry and I hope to hear from you all!! Please!**


End file.
